


Are You Happy?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [113]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic Adam Young (Good Omens), Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Adam Young (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Aphobia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Warlock Dowling, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: One evening, Crowley took advantage of Adam and Aziraphale being deep in a discussion about mis-printed bibles to turn slightly towards Warlock and ask softly, "Does he make you happy?"One shot
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 44
Kudos: 832
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Are You Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Brief mention of bad tropes about mixing asexual/aromantic (aspec) and non-aspec people in relationships

One evening, Crowley took advantage of Adam and Aziraphale being deep in a discussion about mis-printed bibles to turn slightly towards Warlock and ask softly, "Does he make you happy?"

Warlock glanced from Crowley's sunglasses to Adam's animated face, and their own face softened to match Crowley's tone. "Yeah," they said. "Yeah, he does. But most people'd ask if we love each other, you know."

Crowley shrugged and affected a nonchalant sprawl that didn't deceive anyone, let alone Warlock. "Eh, love's a skittish thing, always dodging out of reach, cracking hearts, and hiding things folk don't want to look at. But happiness - and kindness - are sturdy enough to build on, given the time and desire to."

Warlock curled their legs closer to give Crowley more space to sprawl in. "We, um, might want to talk to the two of you about that building some time," they said, their eyes taking on a shadow of their old wariness.

"Oh?" Crowley straightened a bit and focused more of his attention on Warlock. Something told him this was important.

"Yeah." Warlock took a long breath, and said, their voice still soft, but almost painfully casual. "You know there's a lot of misleading and outright bad information about allo/aspec relationships out there, right? But the two of you seem to have worked it out well, and we thought, maybe, we should ask the experts - that is, you - for advice. If- if that's ok with you," they finished hurriedly, watching Crowley's cheeks turn as red as his hair.

"Ngk," Crowley replied, eloquently, but he reached over and laid a reassuring hand on Warlock's shoulder without waiting for the words to cohere again. "S'ok. Just-" Something complicated and all but unreadable flitted across his face and was gone again. "Didn't ever expect to be seen as an expert in _this_ , after..." He waved his other hand in frustrated circles in the air and cut himself off.

Warlock relaxed, and uncurled a bit. "Other things too," they admitted. "But that's more, sort of, practical stuff, like what happens if, when, we end up making what we have, uh, formal. It doesn't have the, the weight, that this has."

Crowley nodded, and shifted to make space and stop hogging almost the entire sofa. "It's simple, you know," he said quietly, "but not easy. I wouldn't ever call it easy, but what it boils down to is 'talk to your partner'."

Across the room, Aziraphale glanced up from his conversation with Adam long enough to meet Crowley's gaze and smile fondly at him.

Crowley smiled back at his angel, and added with a wry wistfulness, "If you can, that is. Sometimes - sometimes you can't. We couldn't, not openly, not for - ages."

Warlock nodded, their own gaze going to Adam, who was all but bouncing with enthusiasm and eagerness over something or other. "I think - I think we're good for each other. He needs someone to bring him back to earth sometimes, you know? And you two taught me how to do that for someone, when one or other of you went off on your rants." Their grin was definitely teasing now as they turned back to Crowley.

Crowley quipped back, his blush fading at last, "Brought you back to reality too more than once, as I recall."

"Uh huh. You were the first people who cared and didn't leave me. And I- I need that. And he cares so deeply about things. And he cared enough to come here to join me, not to force me to leave you so I could join him in Tadfield."

"Good for him." Crowley lifted his arm on his good side in a silent offering of comfort.

Warlock gladly slid over and curled up against him, careful as always of Crowley's leg. "Appreciate it."

They sat quietly, leaning into each other, and watching with fond amusement as their respective other halves debated, and discussed, each of them wildly entertaining (and adorable, and beloved) in their own unique styles.

**Author's Note:**

> Allo - a person attracted to other people, see also:  
> allosexual - a person sexually attracted to other people, opposite of asexual  
> alloromantic - a person romantically attracted to other people, opposite of aromantic
> 
> Aspec - umbrella term for everyone in the aromantic and asexual spectrums


End file.
